


What Did You Do To My Eyes?

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Logan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demiboy Roman, Disney Movies, Family, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Patton, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Boy Virgil, could be considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: His Sides never ceased to amaze him with their more… inhuman characteristics. Still, Thomas thought as he glanced at the cuddle pile around him, he wouldn’t trade them for the world.Written for Inktober Day 8: Eyes.





	What Did You Do To My Eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://demonlucy-chan.tumblr.com/post/174351094570/sides-eyes-headcanons-i-decided-to-draw-the, with some changes. I didn’t really like Roman’s, so I changed it, but the other three are the same. Enjoy this one, guys! I swear to God that this one is almost pure fluff with only a dash of angst. Anyway, thanks for clicking on this, and on with the story!

Thomas truly wanted his Sides to feel comfortable being themselves at all times. Unfortunately, they still actively hid important parts of themselves from almost everyone, especially the Fanders and Thomas. Thomas had figured it out, though; Declan had offered one time to allow him to see through the shapeshifting, and Thomas had agreed, eager to find out what each Side was hiding from him. 

 

 

It wasn’t anything too bad, which relieved Thomas to no end. Just a few cosmetic difference that Thomas personally found adorable, but he was fairly certain all of the Sides didn’t. For example, Logan’s hair, rather than having the little wave that Thomas’s did, was a fluffy, curly mess, and fangs filled their mouth. Patton’s freckles were slightly shaped like hearts, and Virgil’s eyes reflected light like a cat’s along with having fangs and claws. Roman was the only… normal human-looking one, but even his features were just a tad too sharp to be “normal.” What Thomas loved most about all of them, however, were the differences in their eyes.

 

 

Logan’s dark blue eyes seemed to hold all the stars in the sky, and Thomas personally thought that they fit them perfectly. It took Thomas at least a week, but he finally figured out something else about Logan’s eyes. If you watched them super closely, you could find out how much Logan had slept. The darker they were, the closer Logan was to collapsing from utter exhaustion. Thomas couldn’t even count on his hands anymore how many times Logan had collapsed because they’d forgotten to sleep for three nights in a row. Virgil constantly had to dive to catch them the second their eyes went dark, blank blue. Honestly, Thomas was grateful for Logan’s eye quirk, even though he hated the fact that it meant that Logan had overworked themselves yet again. 

 

 

Virgil’s eyes, once Thomas figured out exactly how they functioned, made Thomas almost leap for joy when he saw their quirk in action.  He first saw it when Virgil and Roman got involved in yet another argument over Disney movies. Thomas didn’t even remember what exactly they were fighting about, but in the middle of the argument, Virgil’s violet eyes just started to  _ glow.  _ Thomas’s mouth fell open in shock, and he let out a little squeak. Virgil’s glowing gaze snapped over to him, and his eyes suddenly dulled back to normal as horror overtook his face. 

 

 

“Virgil, it’s okay, I was just startled, calm down, I’m fine, you’re fine, everything is fine,” Thomas quickly babbled, dashing forward to wrap Virgil into a tight hug. Virgil melted into the hug as Thomas continued to whisper reassurances to the anxious Side while Roman looked on awkwardly. After a few minute of standing there hugging, Virgil finally calmed down, offered Thomas a small thank you, and sunk out, leaving Thomas alone with Roman, whose eyes were now a pale blue. 

 

 

“Um, Roman? What happened to your eyes?” Thomas asked, pointing at Roman’s face. Roman blinked, confused, before realizing what exactly Thomas was talking about. 

 

 

“Oh. They change colours based on my dominant emotion at the moment,” Roman explained, wrapping his arms around in torso like a cat curling in on itself in defense. Thomas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what he had ever done to his Sides to make them wary of talking to him. 

 

 

“So, what? Blue is… sad?” Thomas asked, immediately regretting his tone the second Roman’s face settled into an impassive mask. “Ro, I’m not mad, I was just wondering.”

 

 

“Yeah, blue is sad,” Roman muttered, uncrossing his arms slightly. Thomas sighed and opened his arms to offer a hug, and Roman quickly dove into his arms and clung to him. 

 

 

Later Thomas would find out that Virgil’s eyes lit up with  _ any  _ strong emotion, not just anger. Thomas and Patton then proceeded to shower Virgil with compliments until Virgil’s violet eyes glowed brighter than his red cheeks. At that moment, Thomas realized that he loved Virgil’s little eye quirk. It was adorable. 

 

 

Patton’s eye quirk fit him so well, and Thomas was ashamed with himself that it took him so long to notice. Patton’s eyes, when he was happier than usual, changed their pupils. Specifically, to a heart shape. Logan was freaked out by it, Roman found it cool, and Virgil thought it was adorably fitting. Thomas, while freaked out at first, agreed with Virgil on this one. The heart eyes just… suited Patton, and the eyes made him look even more adorable than usual. Thomas told Patton that one night, and the resulting squeal, heart eyes, and bone-crushing hug made both Patton’s day and Thomas’s day with only a few words. 

 

 

So yeah, Thomas found all of his Sides’s little inhuman quirks to honestly fit them extremely well, and some of them he even considered adorable to boot. He loved them all, and he loved that, over time, they were all starting to open up to him a little more. This especially became evident one night when they were cuddling on the couch watching Disney movies.  _ The Black Cauldron  _ was playing, as it was Virgil’s turn to pick the movie in the line-up, yet Thomas was the only one who was still awake. He glanced over to the side, grinning sappily at what he saw. 

 

 

Logan seemed to be the one the others had all piled onto, as Patton was sprawled across their lap while Roman and Virgil took up one shoulder each. Their large NASA sweater that Roman had knit them absolutely swamped their skinny frame and apparently made for a nice pillow, as neither Roman nor Virgil seemed to have any complaints. Virgil, to his credit, had remembered to take his binder off before the movie, and his chest was well-hidden in his large Jack Skellington sweater that Logan had procured for him for his last birthday. He was now cuddled into Logan’s side, his violet eyes not shining under his eyelids, but still content nonetheless. Roman’s eyes, at least the last time Thomas could see them, had been a bright sunny yellow of pure joy. His wavy hair was falling into his face and moving up and down with every breath he took. Thomas thought it was adorable to see his normally perfectly-put-together prince like this: messy and sleepy and cuddling with the rest of the family. Then there was Patton, who had had heart eyes the entire night because Virgil and Roman, for once, had not started fighting the second movie night was suggested. He was now sprawled across Logan’s lap, the wrist with the  _ he/him  _ pronoun bracelet resting on the floor as he slept, content with the world. Thomas giggled a little and snapped a picture, mostly just to look at later to cheer himself up if he needed it. 

 

 

Logan’s eyes, for once, had been a bright blue, no hint of exhaustion in their depths. Now, though, their jaw hung slightly open, giving Thomas the opportunity to catch a glimpse of Logan’s fangs. Virgil’s fangs were currently all tucked away inside his mouth, but his claws, painted in shades of purple and black, were on full display. Both he and Logan looked kind of like little kittens right now. It was adorable. His Sides never ceased to amaze him with their more… inhuman characteristics. Still, Thomas thought as he glanced at the cuddle pile around him, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. With that finally sappy thought, Thomas pulled Logan closer into his side, squishing Virgil between them, and closed his eyes, surrendering to the dark pull of sleep surrounded by the warmth of his family.   

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's it, guys! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you tomorrow! Maybe!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
